Halleluiah
by MysticCherry
Summary: “Kisame, what would you do if I jumped off this cliff right now?” he asked softly. “I would jump after you of course.” He smiled. “That would be foolish.” Please R


A/N: So, I know I should be working on Misadventures at Hogwarts, but well...I'm having a little trouble with my inspiration for the ending of chapter 3...I am working on it though...I swear!!

Itachi is weird in this story, just to let you know. The title is from a song by Rurutia.

* * *

The wind that day was cold and unforgiving. Dark, ominous clouds swarmed the skies, dulling the sun's light. The waves crashed brutally against the shore. The cliff he stood on was private, secluded. He was fairly certain he was the only one who came here. The rock surface gave way to a long, dangerous drop that would result in death for any mortal. Its isolated location made a rescue of any kind impossible if you were alone. That was why he came here. The quiet, the solitude, the exclusion from the rest of world; it was perfect.

Silent as a ghost he slowly wandered over to the edge. For a long while he simply stood and gazed down at the long fatal drop. Not for the fist time he wondered what would happen if he decided to simply step off into the thin air and let gravity take its course. But as usual he simply shook his head and sighed before slipping off his shoes and socks and sitting on the edge, his feet dangling above the angry sea. The wind whipped his long dark hair about furiously. With distant obsidian eyes he stared off into the churning storm.

He felt the other's presence before he even heard him. He had been expecting it. They wouldn't let him stray far on his own for long. The bushes rustled noisily as they were pushed aside, granting access into the small sanctuary to the intruder. He didn't so much as twitch as the expected guest stopped a few steps onto the cliff and simply watched him.

"Kisame, what would you do if I jumped off this cliff right now?" he asked softly, his voice somehow piercing threw the raucous wind and trees to reach the other. Kisame, as the intruder was called, shifted on his feet slightly.

"I would jump after you of course." He smiled secretly to himself at the response he'd received. Stupid mortals. They didn't know their limits.

"That would be foolish," he muttered.

"Why would you be jumping in the first place Itachi?" Itachi looked up at the foreboding clouds.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he answered lightly, as if they were having this conversation over dinner and not on a sixty-foot high cliff in the middle of a coming storm. He could sense Kisame's frown. "The question is why would you jump after me?" For a long time Kisame didn't answer.

"Because I have to." Itachi leaned back, using his hands to support his weight.

"Now that's just silly," he said indifferently. "Do you know what the odds are of you surviving a fall like that?" Kisame remained quiet. "Not good. Less than one percent." Itachi let his head fall back so that he was staring at Kisame upside down. From that position the man's frown almost looked like a smile. "Is there a reason you came looking for me?" Kisame crossed his arms.

"Madara-sama is quite upset with your little disappearing act." Itachi laughed.

"What does he think I'm going to do? Run away? Where would I go? Who would want someone like me?" He chuckled a little bit more. "I don't understand why he's so paranoid." After that silence fell between them. Itachi returned his gaze to the sea and sky. Kisame resumed his observation of his young charge. A strong gust of wind washed through the area. Itachi felt himself lilting to one side and smiled when he heard Kisame take a few steps towards him. The foolish mortal was always so concerned for his safety. What a waste of energy. He was indestructible.

"I'm going to do it." In a flash Itachi was standing on his bare feet. He could sense the confusion from Kisame. The foolish mortal obviously hadn't made the connection yet.

"Do what?" Itachi looked back at Kisame and flashed him a carefree smile.

"Jump of course." Kisame reacted a second too late. Before the blue-haired man could even move Itachi stepped off the cliff. Then he was tumbling through the air, the turbulent water below rushing up to meet him. The wind pushed his hair away from his face. He laughed hysterically for a bit as he plummeted through the air towards what would have been death to any mortal. As he drew closer and closer to the surface Itachi glanced behind him up to the cliff edge. He smirked. Kisame hadn't come after him like he'd said he would. And that was just as well. Itachi had taken a bit of a liking to him. The least the idiot could do was stay alive.

In Itachi's opinion the surface of the water felt more like cement when he crashed through it. With the large waves around him his entrance into the watery world did not much disturb the surface. A dull ache reverberated threw his body and Itachi was pretty sure he had broken a fair amount of his bones. But what did it matter? They would heal up by tomorrow. Breathing was the only thing Itachi had to worry about. But it was fine. He could hold his breath for a long time. And then he began to drift.

After a while of floating in the depths of the sea Itachi began to see spots before his eyes. Darkness began crowding in at the edge of his vision. His lungs were beginning to burn as the last of the air in them was sucked away. It seemed like something on the surface was moving but Itachi couldn't be sure. It was likely just a wave, larger than the others so that it cast a visible shadow on the sea surface. Something dark appeared in the water above Itachi. It moved closer and closer. Maybe it was a shark. Did sharks live in this water? Itachi couldn't remember…. The dark mass reached out an appendage towards him that looked strangely like an arm. As Itachi's fingers brushed against it he lost the last dregs of his consciousness and succumbed to darkness.

- - - - - - - - - -

When Itachi awoke he was unsurprised to find himself lying in a luxurious bed swathed with fluffy pillows and warm blankets. His wet clothes had been removed and replaced with a light silk robe. The soft fabric felt nice against his skin. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn so that there was little more than a crack between them, allowing a lone beam of light to fall across the bed. Madara was most likely furious. The thought made Itachi smile slightly in the dark.

The door creaked as it swung open and for a moment Itachi thought it was his crazy uncle, come to lecture him on his idiotic decision. But then he felt the familiar presence of Kisame. The man closed the door quietly behind him and turned on the lights. Itachi flinched at the sudden brightness. The luminous sources were immediately dimmed. Kisame took up a seat beside Itachi's bed, watching his charge with a calm expression.

"That was stupid," he muttered after awhile. Itachi blinked slowly.

"You didn't jump after me." The statement seemed to catch Kisame off guard for a moment. The man frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion as he observed Itachi.

"No, I didn't." Itachi gave him a small secretive smile.

"Good."

* * *

A/N: Yeah…don't ask. Really. I don't even know where this idea came from. I was listening to this song called Yurari Ouzora by maria and _bam_, it was there. So I listened to the song on repeat and wrote about two and a half pages of…well, I don't even know.

Please review!


End file.
